


Weasley Women (or why one should never trust Hermione Granger-Weasley, Fleur Weasley, and Ginny Potter to the positioning for a family picture)

by Firebird24811



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Ginny gets what she wants, Bill marries a pretty schemer, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hermione is the brightest witch of her age, Molly may be regretting her sons decisions in life, Multi, They really should stop being listened to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird24811/pseuds/Firebird24811
Summary: A short drabble about the first Christmas picture taken after Fred Weasley the second is born. Because you know that's gonna create feels with teeny tiny Freddie getting a sweater with F on it just like Fred 1 used to get.





	Weasley Women (or why one should never trust Hermione Granger-Weasley, Fleur Weasley, and Ginny Potter to the positioning for a family picture)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a HP piece recently and when I get inspiration, doing short one-shots or drabbles or whatever you like to call them about the family. This is one such piece, when I was naming a character and thinking how George would be suggesting names with vowel first letters, based off a tumblr post about the Weasleys arranging themselves into rude words and naming their kids intentionally to make new words.
> 
> WARNING: There is a curse word in this. Only one, and technically in England I don't think it's that big a deal, but just to be safe I stuck this at T.

"Quick, quick, before he takes it!" None of the Weasleys, those by name or by birth, knew exactly what had caused the three normally very different women to bond, but nobody questioned it. After all. Fleur was a sweet girl and appeared virtually innocent, despite having two children and heavy with another. Hermione was a well-respected witch. And Ginny knew better to mess with the Weasley family picture. So when everyone was jostled around to create "just the right look," there were grumbles but few failed to comply. Even sweet baby Fred, thankfully displaying a huge difference from his namesake already, his skin a beautiful freckled brown, behaved himself.

Looking at the picture now, though, Molly smiled wryly to herself. Her daughter and two daughters-in-law had rigged the arrangement of Weasleys to now read FAG HAG, followed by gibberish of course. In the picture, picture Molly was scolding Ginevra fiercely, having managed to cotton on to it, and real Molly was considering the same. Then she remembered the look on George's face when he saw his sons first Christmas picture. She'd expected him to be enraged at them for ruining little Freddie's first family picture. Certainly she had held back on any scolds of her own, hoping Georges reaction would serve for a far better punishment. But the minute he'd opened it, he'd started beaming. His first piece of prank memorabilia for Fred. 

Yes, George had been crying, but tears of happiness, of seeing his family band together to do stupid things like spelling out bad words in the Christmas picture just to show him there could be good in the world. For all she wished to yell at them after that, she couldn't. Never mind that she couldn't keep this on her mantel--not with her grandchildren learning how to read. Even now she could hear George cackling, planning all the ways he would use this to embarrass Fred in front of dates, much to Angelina's amusement and Fred's babbling happiness.

Molly would just leave this in her bedside drawer, smile, pretend the whole thing never happened.  
Of course, if anyone tried that in the Easter picture, she was going to hex their bollocks off.


End file.
